


Boda sangrienta

by Diana924



Category: Gran Hotel (TV), Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Ready Or Not Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fermò la macchina poco prima dell’ultimo incrocio, nei pressi della stazione.
Relationships: Diego Murquìa| Adrìan Vera Celande/ Alicia Alarcòn, Javier Alarcòn/ Laura Montenegro, Julio Olmedo/ Alicia Alarcòn, Sofia Alarcòn/ Alfredo Samaniego de Vergara





	1. Prologue

Fermò la macchina poco prima dell’ultimo incrocio, nei pressi della stazione.  
Alicia Alarcòn aveva sviluppato l’abitudine di fumare sigari i primi mesi all’università e con sua grande sorpresa nessuno della sua famiglia aveva avuto nulla da ridire, lui non aveva avuto nulla da ridire. La sua famiglia, era ancora un miracolo come fosse riuscita ad ottenere di poter frequentare l’università a Madrid, quando tutta la vita familiare girava attorno a Gran Hotel e a Cantaloa. Probabilmente c’entrava l’essere la minore di tre fratelli e quello che aveva fatto per la famiglia si disse prima di aspirare.  
Veloce controllò il telefono, rispose ad un paio di messaggi e si rilassò contro la portiera, non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare ma doveva farlo, per quella sera doveva proprio.

<< Quanto hai detto che manca? >> le domandò Julio strappandole un sorriso. Julio le piaceva, era divertente, spontaneo e con un innato senso della giustizia e se si fossero conosciuti in circostanze diverse forse le cose sarebbero andate in quella maniera ma non era possibile. Non gli aveva mai spiegato perché non potevano baciarsi, tenersi per mano o perché le loro foto dovessero avere la privacy su ogni social media e dubitava che lui avrebbe pienamente capito. Sapeva che Julio stava cercando sua sorella, che dopo un anno non si era ancora rassegnato alla scomparsa di Cristina ma … non poteva dire nulla, era sicura che lui l’avrebbe odiata e non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo, non da Julio.  
<< venti minuti, mezz’ora se vado lenta >> rispose lei, aveva guidato per tutto il tempo e avrebbe continuato a fare così, se al posto del guidatore ci fosse stata Maite, o peggio ancora Julio allora si che sarebbero stati dolori.

<< Facciamo un’ora, tanto ti aspettano tutti, ma tutti tutti >> la provocò Maite, aveva disapprovato quello che faceva con Julio ma come poteva capire? Per Maite la vita era facile mentre lei …meglio sarebbe stato non sapere nulla.  
<< Dobbiamo fare un piccolo cambio, Julio, potresti sederti dietro con Maite? >> propose e l’altro si limitò ad alzare le spalle dubbioso mentre Maite le lanciò un’occhiata in cui era espresso tutto quello che pensava di lei. Prima di rimettersi al volante Alicia si ricordò un particolare importantissimo e vi pose rimedio, chi di dovere si sarebbe sicuramente infuriato se si fosse dimenticata.

***

  
Il Gran Hotel era rimasto sempre lo stesso pensò Alicia prima di frenare.  
Maestoso, imponente e più simile ad una prigione di quanto ricordasse pensò prima che Andrés le aprisse lo sportello.  
<< Signora, bentornata a casa >> la salutò il suo fratellastro, i documenti per il riconoscimento di paternità e per l’adozione erano incredibilmente lenti, sicuramente colpa di sua madre, ma ai suoi occhi Andrés era suo fratello esattamente come Javier e Sofia.  
<< Andrés, basta con queste formalità, sei o non sei mio fratello? >> lo prese in giro mentre Maite e Julio uscivano a loro volta dall’auto.  
<< Solamente da domani mattina quando vostra madre e tutti voi firmerete i documenti >> le ricordò Andrés. Figlio del capo dello staff Angela Salinas Andrés era praticamente cresciuto con loro eppure in maniera così diversa che se ci pensava bene Alicia rimaneva senza parole per la vergogna. Se lei e i suoi fratelli avevano avuto gli abiti migliori e avevano frequentato le migliori scuole della zona Andrés aveva indossato abiti di seconda mano o comprati dove possibile per poi studiare alla scuola pubblica; Sofia e Alfredo erano andati in luna di miele a Bora Bora mentre Andrés e sua moglie Belén a Marbella e tanto altro.  
<< Ci sono tutti? >> domandò quando si separarono dall’abbraccio.  
<< Tutti tutti >> rispose Andrés e solo allora Alicia si arrischiò a guardare verso l’alto.

Sofia e Alfredo furono i primi che vide, accanto a sua sorella c’era suo nipote Alejandro che stranamente non assomigliava a nessuno dei due; Accanto a Sofia c’erano Javier e Laura, in splendida forma e uscita dalla clinica per l’occasione e infine c’erano le due persone responsabili della sua infelicità passata e presente. Sua madre Teresa Aldecoa era identica a come l’aveva lasciata, Alicia era sicura che per qualche strano patto col diavolo non invecchiasse. E alla sua destra c’era Diego, Alicia era sicura che non le avesse tolto gli occhi di dosso fin dal suo arrivo, vestito come sempre in maniera impeccabile e con gli occhi che sembravano volerla attraversare da parte a parte, come aveva potuto essere così sciocca e infantile da accettare di sposarlo Alicia non se lo sapeva spiegare. Certo, Diego era attraente, ci sapeva fare con le parole, ne era stata infatuata e l’adorava soddisfacendo ogni suo più piccolo capriccio ma questo non compensava gli attacchi di gelosia, le urla e peggio ancora le botte, era sempre stato attento a non colpirla in viso o quantomeno a non lasciarle tracce visibili e Alicia odiava non aver mai trovato la forza di lasciarlo.  
Abbracciò veloce i suoi fratelli, scambiò un bacio sulla guancia, rigido e formale, con sua madre, e subì il violento e passionale bacio di Diego sulla bocca. Sentì le mani di suo marito raggiungere le sue le intrecciò, Diego stava cercando di capire se indossava la fede, l’unica volta in cui si era dimenticata lui non aveva detto nulla, l’aveva trascinata nella loro stanza e l’aveva colpita così forte che Alicia aveva avuto paura di aver riportato danni permanenti all’udito.  
<< Bentornata mi amor >> mormorò Diego continuando a stringerla a sé, ogni cellula del suo corpo la stava pregando di allontanarsi, di tornare in macchina e partire per qualsiasi destinazione ma aveva degli obblighi, essere un’Alarcòn significava solamente una cosa. Alfredo era stato troppo indebitato per rendersi conto dell’errore, Laura si era sposata durante una delle sue fasi di euforia e Diego era fin troppo ambizioso per rinunciare ad avere una parte dell’hotel, tutti e tre non avevano avuto alcuno scrupolo in tutto quello che ne era seguito.

<< Chi sono quelli? >> le domandò Javier per allentare la tensione mentre Andrés si stava occupando dei bagagli e Julio la guardava con espressione da cucciolo bastonato.  
<< Lei è Maite, vi siete già conosciuti, no? E l’altro è Julio Espinosa … il ragazzo di Maite >> rispose velocemente Alicia odiando ogni singola parola, Maite le lanciò uno sguardo esasperato e Alicia sperò che le reggesse il gioco.  
<< Un ragazzo? E io che ho sempre pensato che tu fossi lesbica, Maite >> intervenne Diego sprezzante, da almeno due anni si era messo in testa che prima o poi sua moglie lo avrebbe tradito con Maite e Alicia avrebbe tanto voluto farlo, se solo non fossero state entrambe così etero.  
<< Pensavi male, Diego. Non sono lesbica ma bisessuale, e mi piacciono le cose a tre, se vuoi ti faccio guardare >> lo provocò Maite prima di prendere Julio per il braccio ed entrare, era forse l’unica persona che si fosse mai permessa quel tono con suo marito, se solo fosse stata forte come lei pensò Alicia con un sospiro ignorando la stretta di Diego che si era fatta più forte.  
<< La tua amica mi diverte sempre, hai fatto bene a portare entrambi >> le sussurrò Sofia. Alicia sapeva bene a cosa si riferiva e sperò che quell’anno fosse esentata, la sola idea di uccidere Julio o di essere responsabile della sua morte le era intollerabile ma era un’Alarcòn e l’avrebbe fatto per la famiglia, era l’unico sistema.


	2. primer capitulo

Julio Olmedo non si era mai sentito così ingannato in vita sua.Alicia gli piaceva, era una bella ragazza, intelligente, appena ambiziosa, ansiosa di fare la cosa giusta e anche abbastanza popolare, la ragazza perfetta aveva pensato. Si era reso conto di alcune sue particolarità, come l’eccessiva privacy sui social o alcune telefonate misteriose ma mai avrebbe pensato a una cosa del genere. Alicia era sposata, con un uomo di almeno quindici anni più grande di lei e non gli aveva detto nulla, anzi lo aveva incoraggiato quando non era stata lei stessa a prendere l’iniziativa. Certo, lui l’aveva inizialmente avvicinata per avere qualche informazione su Cristina ma aveva presto scoperto che Alicia detestava il Gran Hotel e avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non esservi associata, quindi probabilmente non aveva mai memorizzato i nomi dei vari membri dello staff. Ora si spiegavano i tanti rimproveri di Maite e le litigate sussurrate tra le due, Maite sapeva tutto e non voleva reggerle il gioco, eppure lo aveva fatto.

<< La situazione è più complicata di quanto tu … dove stai andando? >> gli domandò Maite mentre lui aveva cominciato a riempire la sua borsa alla rinfusa, il solo pensiero che avessero sistemato tutto senza che lui potesse dire nulla lo nauseava, come se si aspettassero che lui avrebbe dato ordini simili.  
<< Non sono venuto qui per farmi prendere in giro. Tu lo sapevi, non è vero? >> le domandò irato, se avesse preso un taxi sarebbe potuto arrivare a Madrid in serata, treno premettendo.  
<< Cosa? Che Alicia è intrappolata in un matrimonio che non vuole? Che ha paura di Diego e lo odia? Che lui spesso l’ha picchiata ma che lei non l’ha mai denunciato perché ha paura di cosa le farebbe? Che se non lo sposava lui era pronto a lasciarli in mezzo a una strada? So tutto, non è come pensi >> gli rispose Maite prima di mettersi tra lui e la porta.  
<< Io penso che Alicia mi abbia preso in giro per mesi, ecco cosa penso. Non mi ha detto di essere sposata, nemmeno una volta, non so nulla di lei e ora ci ha voluto qui, tuti e due e ha raccontato l’ennesima bugia >> replicò lui furioso. Aveva davvero sperato che le cose con Alicia potessero divenire serie, che un giorno avrebbe potuto presentarla a sua madre ma quello … forse conosceva Alicia ma non conosceva affatto la signora Murquìa, quella donna gli era del tutto estranea.

<< Se posso dire la mia anche tu non sei stato onesto con lei. C’era una cameriera che lavorava qui un anno e mezzo fa, Cristina Olmedo, e Alicia mi ha confidato di averti conosciuto un anno fa …non sta a me pensare certe cose ma è una coincidenza sospetta >> si intromise Andrés che era rimasto ad ascoltarli in attesa della mancia.  
<< Andrés ha ragione, cosa c’è di sbagliato se Alicia ha voluto illudersi di poter avere una vita normale? La vita all’università come tutti, un appartamento condiviso con la sua migliore amica, un bel ragazzo … non è libera di scegliere da quando ha compito diciotto anni e si è sposata a diciannove. Se davvero credi che si accontenti di vivere nella suite migliore del Gran Hotel o che voglia il servizio d’argento allora …. Ti credevo meno superficiale >> concluse Maite prima di allungare con noncuranza una considerevole mancia ad Andrés.  
<< Non dirò nulla, Alicia è mia sorella e le voglio bene. E prima che confessi qualcosa a Diego ne deve passare di acqua sotto i ponti, sperando che non finisca come col povero Mateo, è scandaloso che non gli abbiano riconosciuto l’invalidità >> dichiarò Andrés prima di lasciarli soli.

<< E ora? Cosa facciamo? >>domandò lui, Alicia forse voleva giocare alla coppia felice ma se davvero Andrés si ricordava di qualcosa riguardante Cristina era suo dovere scoprirlo.  
<< Ora ci cambiamo per la cena, parteciperemo allo stupido gioco di società a cui gli Alarcòn tengono tanto e se domani mattina sarai ancora arrabbiato con Alicia allora te ne potrai andare. Stai attento a come ti comporti: Diego sa essere molto geloso >> gli consigliò Maite prima di cominciare a cercare nell’armadio l’abito giusto.

***

Tutto sommato la serata stava andando bene pensò Julio.  
Gli Alarcòn sapevano sicuramente come organizzare una cena, addirittura avevano chiuso l’albergo col pretesto di una festa privata e avevano fatto tirare fuori il servizio buono. Si sentiva un po’ a disagio e non solo perché mentre gli uomini della famiglia indossavano lo smoking lui aveva addosso una semplice camicia, tuttavia l’uomo più affascinante era Maite che aveva scelto di indossare un frac maschile fatto su misura.  
Aveva cercato di fare conversazione ma era evidente che né Alfredo né Javier né tantomeno Diego erano interessati a parlare con lui, tutt’altro, solamente Sofia aveva sussultato nell’udire il nome di Cristina ma Julio si era reso di come Alfredo l’avesse guardata: sapevano qualcosa.

<< Andrés, Belén è a casa? >> domandò Laura prima di farsi riempire il bicchiere di champagne e mandare giù in un sorso solo contenuto del bicchiere e due pastiglie.  
<< Ha chiesto il giorno libero ed è rimasta a casa con mia madre e nostro figlio Juanito >> rispose il cameriere prima che il suo sguardo si fermasse sul figlio di Alfredo e Sofia, solo un breve istante ma Julio lo notò, e noto anche un’altra cosa.  
Alejandro de Vergara pur essendo il figlio di Sofia e Alfredo non assomigliava a nessuno dei due bensì aveva alcuni piccoli tic che lo rendevano incredibilmente somigliante a Diego. Il modo in cui sedeva, la maniera con cui impugnava le posate, persino come teneva il bicchiere, era quasi una piccola fotocopia del direttore, se fosse stato una telenovelas sicuramente si sarebbe scoperto che in realtà Sofia lo aveva avuto dal cognato e non dal marito. Molto più prosaicamente il bimbo considerava Diego un modello da seguire migliore del padre, a suo parere Alfredo era un uomo da niente, Maite gli aveva dato qualche informazione e a quanto sembrava l’uomo si faceva vanto di un titolo che da cento anni non valeva più niente.

<< Molto bene, adesso che abbiamo quasi finito la cena … chi vuole spiegare le regole del nostro piccolo gioco? >> domandò doña Teresa con uno sguardo di materna calma.  
<< Voi siete la matriarca di questa famiglia, a voi l’onore doña Teresa >> dichiarò Diego prima di fare cenno ad un cameriere di portare via i piatti, quanta ruffianeria pensò Julio sconcertato mentre Maite soffocava con scarso successo un risolino sarcastico.  
<< Come desideri, Diego. Però ho bisogno dell’atmosfera >> disse doña Teresa prima che Laura corresse veloce a spegnere le luci ridacchiando e Andrés e altri dello staff portassero delle candele, ci credevano davvero pensò Julio mentre la luce della fiamma rendeva il pallore di Alicia ancora più spettrale.

<< Il Gran Hotel di Cantaloa fu costruito dal mio defunto marito, don Carlos Alarcòn. Carlos era un uomo buono, povero ma determinato a raggiungere nuovi traguardi. Trovatosi a vivere alla fine di un regime vide che c’erano delle ottime opportunità su un terreno come questo, e decise di volerlo comprare. Nessuno però sembrava intenzionato a volerlo finanziare, solamente mio padre, Tomàs Aldecoa fu abbastanza coraggioso ma pose una condizione: la mia mano in cambio del terreno. Lui avrebbe messo i soldi per costruire l’hotel ma non per comprare il terreno, se Carlos fosse stato capace di procurarsi il denaro necessario allora lui avrebbe pagato il resto, qualsiasi cifra. Carlos cominciò a cercare, ipotecò la casa dei suoi genitori ed impegnò i gioielli di sua madre ma la cifra era sempre troppo alta. Una sera si trovò in una bettola di malaffare a bere, se non fosse riuscito a raggiungere la cifra tanto valeva spendere il denaro raccolto in alcool, quando un uomo gli si avvicinò. L’uomo misterioso, Le Bail, aveva un’offerta per mio marito, l’avrebbe aiutato a trovare i soldi se Carlos fosse riuscito a risolvere alcuni enigmi in sei giorni, non un’ora di più. Carlos non aveva più niente da perdere e così accettò e sorprendentemente riuscì nell’impresa. Sei mesi dopo sposai Carlos Alarcòn e ponemmo insieme la prima pietra del Gran Hotel >> raccontò doña Teresa mentre gli altri ascoltavano rapiti, eppure dovevano aver sentito quella storia decine di volte.

<< Ed è per questo che ogni anno, in ricordo di quell’evento, abbiamo una serata di giochi, è una specie di rito >> aggiunse Javier prima di versarsi da bere.  
<< La tradizione vuole che ogni nuovo arrivato nella famiglia debba essere sorteggiato per scegliere il gioco, altrimenti ci sono delle alternative >> dichiarò Diego puntando il suo sguardo su di lui come se stesse implicando qualcosa.  
Laura batté con forza le mani, con la stessa allegria di una bambina, quando il maître, don Jesùs, portò al centro del tavolo una scatola nera stupendamente intagliata, un po’ eccessiva per una tradizione familiare pensò Julio. Il maître aprì il coperchio rivelando una serie di carte stupendamente effigiate che giacevano al suo interno alla rinfusa.  
<< A me sono capitati gli scacchi, è stato davvero divertente >> disse con voce squillante prima che Javier le posasse una mano sulla spalla per calmarla, tutti gli altri stavano osservando lui e Maite in silenzio.  
<< Chi vuole avere l’onore? >> domandò Alfredo, c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo sebbene Julio non riuscisse a capire cosa.  
<< Provo io, bisogna solo mettere la mano e pescare una carta, o bisogna … che so? Cantare le istruzioni? Mimarle? >>domandò lui sarcastico strappando a Sofia un risolino nervoso.  
<< Solamente leggere ad alta voce >> gli suggerì Sofia prima che Maite ridendo gli mettesse le mani sugli occhi. Tutto quello era strano pensò Julio prima di immergere la mano e frugare, era strano l’hotel, era strana quella storiella, che tutti lo stessero osservando come se il loro destino dipendesse da lui ed erano strane quelle carte.

Le sue dita si strinsero su una carta e la prese con decisione. Maite tolse le mani dai suoi occhi e lesse ad alta voce: nascondino.  
Nascondino era un gioco come tutti gli altri, forse un po’ infantile a suo parere; allora perché lo stavano tutti guardando come se un martire? Fu questione di un secondo, poi i volti degli Alarcòn si ricomposero, tranne quello di Alicia.  
<< Quindi, dove dobbiamo nasconderci? E dobbiamo rimanere uniti? >> domandò Maite cercando di non ridere.  
<< Ovunque vogliate, Mateo vi consegnerà un passe-partout a testa, se entro l’alba non vi avremo preso … suppongo avrete vinto >> le spiegò Diego Murquìa con una luce negli occhi che non gli piacque per niente.

I due assentirono per poi allontanarsi, tutto quello era strano ma i ricchi avevano abitudini e stramberie di vario tipo, forse la mattina seguente sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere qualche informazione su Cristina pensò Julio, non poteva arrendersi proprio ora che era così vicino alla soluzione.

***

Alicia Alarcòn de Murqìa si sentì morire quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.  
<< Era da almeno vent’anni che non capitava quella carta >> mormorò Sofia prima che gli uomini cominciassero a prendere le armi.  
<< prima o poi sarebbe capitato, quest’anno siamo fortunati. Alicia ne ha portati ben due, a noi ne basta uno >> dichiarò sua madre prima che Javier le passasse la sua faretra, anche in quello Teresa Aldecoa era tradizionalista. Alicia ricordava bene quando era avvenuto l’ultimo nascondino, aveva quattro anni e Javier si era fatto convincere da Sofia a spiare i grandi, alle prime urla aveva ordinato a tutte e due di tapparsi le orecchie e chiudere gli occhi mentre lui le abbracciava forte, Alicia ricordava bene come Sofia poi avesse avuto incubi per un mese mentre nel suo caso c’era stato bisogno di ricorrere a uno specialista.

<< Su chi ci dobbiamo concentrare, doña Teresa? >> le domandò Diego prima di cominciare a caricare il fucile con meticolosa precisione, servile come sempre pensò con disappunto Alicia, se adorava tanto sua madre perché non l’aveva sposata invece di sposare lei?  
<< Chi volete voi, che non si ripeta il pasticcio dell’anno scorso >> li ammonì sua madre. Cristina Olmedo, Alicia ignorava perché proprio la cameriera fosse stata prescelta l’anno scorso, sapeva solo che era andato tutto a rotoli. Prima Diego non si era sincerato di averla effettivamente uccisa limitandosi a pugnalarla e infine era stata Sofia quella che effettivamente l’aveva uccisa, non prima di aver avuto un attacco isterico, per fortuna Alfredo l’aveva aiutata ad elaborare, per quel motivo quasi sempre se ne occupavano sua madre, Javier o Diego.  
<< Quest’anno andrà tutto bene, ci rivediamo domattina qui, il primo che colpisce il bersaglio avvisi coi walkie talkie così smetteremo di inseguire l’altro >> proclamò Javier prima di versarsi nuovamente da bere.  
<< Non possiamo permetterci che Maite o Julio raccontino tutto, forse se ne uccidiamo due il prossimo anno saremo esentati >> ragionò Alfredo mentre Laura provava entusiasta un coltello che poi si sistemò alla cintura.

<< Io … io non lo voglio fare, non me la sento >> ammise lei prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla poltrona e chiudere gli occhi. Stava cercando di smettere di tremare quando sentì due mani delicate, calde eppure possessive che le accarezzavano le gambe. Diego.  
<< Mi amor, capisco che per te dover uccidere la tua migliore amica e il suo fidanzato sarà dura ma sei un’Alarcòn e hai un obbligo. Puoi rimanere qui se vuoi ma …non dimenticare chi sei >> mormorò Diego prima che lei aprisse gli occhi, se solo il volto di suo marito fosse stato una riproduzione della sua anima sarebbe stato più facile odiarlo.  
<< Io … voi andate, io vi raggiungo >> ammise prima che Diego la baciasse. Questa volta ricambiò il bacio sperando che l’altro si allontanasse il prima possibile assieme al resto della famiglia, quella situazione stava diventando insopportabile.  
<< E … è ora, dobbiamo andare! >> trillò Laura entusiasta quando il timer fece capire loro che era il momento di iniziare la loro particolare versione di nascondino.

Alicia si versò un altro bicchiere di vino mentre tutti gli altri uscivano dal salone conversando come se stessero per andare al cinema, le dispiaceva per Maite e Julio, specialmente lui, ma Diego aveva ragione: lei era un’Alarcòn e portare quel nome aveva un prezzo, un prezzo che lei aveva già pagato troppe volte. Era stanca di tutto quello ma la famiglia veniva prima di tutto pensò bevendo tutto d’un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere, solo … non ora, ancora cinque minuti.


	3. segundo capitulo

Julio Olmedo si sentiva preso in giro. Tutte quelle storie per un banale nascondino, non erano più dei bambini eppure gli Alarcòn gli erano sembrati eccitati come se fossero ancora all’asilo. Andrés quando aveva saputo quale fosse la carta li aveva abbracciati entrambi per poi suggerire che dovevano rimanere uniti, solo così potevano vincere aveva rivelato cripticamente. Mateo aveva consegnato loro un passe-partout avvisandoli che potevano nascondersi ovunque e che gli sembravano due persone per bene, non come Cristina aveva aggiunto prima di sospirare.  
Julio avrebbe tanto voluto ribattere che sua sorella era una brava persona, Cristina forse aveva uno o due segreti ma niente di troppo pericoloso ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo. E ora si trovava con Maite in una delle stanze del personale ad attendere, con l’altra che cercava di contare le mattonelle del muro per passare il tempo.  
<< Non è rimuginandoci sopra che tutto si sistemerà, aspettiamo ancora cinque minuti e poi usciamo >> tentò di confortarlo Maite poco prima che si rendesse conto che una delle assi del pavimento era storta. Veloce si abbassò e si rese conto che l’asse sporgeva.

Infilò la mano e avvertì della carta, curioso la rialzò e vide delle lettere, indirizzate a lui e scritte da Cristina, avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque la grafia di sua sorella. Cominciò a leggere insieme a Maite poco prima che andasse via la luce, per fortuna avevano entrambi un cellulare.  
“ So che non avrei dovuto ma sono stata debole”, “ mi copre di regali, dice che vuole divorziare per stare con me”, “ho scoperto cosa accade qui, è terribile”, “gli ho detto che so tutto e che deve lasciarmi in pace, ha giurato che me ne pentirò”, “ecco perché vogliono che firmi, disgraziati”, “oggi parlerò con dona Teresa, o mi paga o racconterò tutto ai giornali “. Purtroppo non si leggeva altro, solo frasi che però gli davano un quadro tremendo della situazione.  
Cristina aveva avuto una relazione con un uomo sposato, un uomo che lavorava al Gran Hotel e poi aveva scoperto qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse era abbastanza terribile da giustificare un ricatto da parte sua e delle minacce da parte di altri. Questo spiegava perché fosse scomparsa: molto probabilmente sua sorella era stata uccisa da qualcuno dello staff e poi Diego e gli Alarcòn avevano protetto il colpevole, Alicia e i suoi fratelli forse nemmeno lo avevano saputo, sarebbe bastato che suo marito le dicesse che una cameriera si era licenziata e lei gli avrebbe creduto senza controllare, era sicuro che Alicia ignorasse il nome di metà dello staff.  
<< Questo non prova niente a meno che … >> mormorò Maite prima di mostrargli una fotografia. La foto era strappata e si vedeva solamente Cristina ma era evidente che c’era qualcuno che la stava abbracciando e l’uomo misterioso indossava la fede.  
<< Prova che chiunque sia lui ci teneva a non farsi scoprire, se vinciamo voglio chiedere a dona Teresa e a Diego tutto quello che hanno su Cristina e se non mi danno nulla allora chiamo i giornali >> replicò lui deciso.  
Maite si mise la foto in tasca poco prima che si udissero dei passi. Nessuno però puntò nella loro direzione ma chiunque ci fosse fuori dalla porta sembrava avere tutto il tempo del mondo. << Io mi sono stancato >> proclamò Julio prima di uscire.  
Il corridoio era avvolto nelle tenebre, e non c’era nemmeno campo. Capiva il voler staccare la corrente per rendere il gioco più realistico, era da pazzi ma era coerente, ma addirittura staccare il wii fii e l’antenna … quello era troppo, le lampade ad olio davano un’aria spettrale all’hotel rendendolo simile al set di un film horror, quelli vecchi in bianco e nero dove c’erano porte scricchiolanti e presenze innominabili. Lui e Maite mossero qualche passò prima che una delle cameriere li notasse.

<< Sono qui, sono qui! >> urlò la donna poco prima che un colpo di pistola le spappolasse la testa.  
Julio urlò per il terrore mentre il volto di Maite si copriva di sangue. Riuscì ad abbassarsi in tempo prima che un rumore di passi indicasse che non erano più soli.  
<< Laura, di nuovo! >> urlò Javier prima che Diego e dona Teresa lo raggiungessero, lei aveva un arco, lui un fucile sicuramente non caricato a salve e sotto la luce delle lampade ad olio apparivano entrambi due esseri demoniaci.  
<< Lo so, lo so tesoro. Mi dispiace tanto, perché sbaglio sempre? >> frignò Laura prima che Javier cominciasse a consolarla, erano tutti pazzi pensò Julio, dei pazzi pericolosi, psicolabili e con delle armi a loro disposizione.  
<< Succede a tutti tesoro, ora Javier ti accompagna in cucina, bevi qualcosa e poi ricominciate. E prima di sparare assicurati di aver puntato per bene il bersaglio, non possiamo permetterci gli errori dell’anno scorso. Diego, la prossima volta che colpisci qualcuno assicurati che sia morto … mia figlia non finirà in manicomio perché tu non sei capace di pugnalare una sgualdrina arraffona >> ordinò dona Teresa e Julio si portò la mano alla bocca.  
<< Come ordinate, dona Teresa >> le rispose l’uomo prima di ricaricare il fucile. Julio trattenne il respiro mentre Javier accompagnava Laura in cucina passando a pochi centimetri da dove si trovavano lui e Maite, che ormai tremava incontrollabilmente, se non fosse stato occupato a rincuorare la moglie probabilmente li avrebbe notati si disse Julio.  
Rimasero lì nascosti per qualche minuto, poi sperando di non essere visti si chiusero nella prima stanza che trovarono, Julio aveva appena chiuso la porta quando Maite gli passò una sedia, veloce la sistemò contro la porta sperando che reggesse.

<<Oh mio dio … oh mio dio !! >> mormorò Maite prima di fare un profondo respiro.  
Lui corse alla finestra per vedere se era possibile provare ad uscire servendosi del vecchio trucco delle lenzuola, nei film funzionava sempre. La finestra per fortuna non era bloccata ma si trovavano troppo in alto, erano al sesto piano, al massimo potevano calarsi fino al terzo e riutilizzare le lenzuola per arrivare alla terrazza dove veniva servita la colazione ma era più probabile che li scoprissero prima. Potevano provare ad arrivare al montacarichi ma si sarebbero dovuti dividere, in quel coso non ci sarebbero mai entrati in due. Nascondersi in un ascensore e aspettare? Forse nascondersi sopra l’ascensore? Poteva funzionare ma se gli altri li avessero scoperti sarebbero stati fin troppo esposti, era sicuro che Diego e dona Teresa avessero un’ottima mira, e Laura poteva sempre colpire lui mirando però a Maite.  
<< Dobbiamo uscire di qui, e portare Alicia con noi >> dichiarò lui, Alicia era innocente, se lo sentiva.  
<< Col cavolo, ragiona Julio. Alicia sapeva tutto, Alicia sa tutto eppure ci ha portato comunque qui. Ti ha sedotto per convincerti a venire e si è inventata che stavamo insieme per non far ingelosire Diego, se scopre che Alicia ti ha baciato ti ucciderà con le sue mani. Non l’abbiamo vista ma sono sicura che dobbiamo andarcene di qui il prima possibile >> lo riprese Maite prima di aprire la sporgersi e cercare una possibile soluzione.  
<< Cristina. Li aveva scoperti, quindi … devono aver giocato con lei. Diego prima l’ha pugnalata ma poi non ha controllato se fosse morta ed è stata Sofia a finirla. Andrés però lo sa e non ci ha aiutato >> rifletté lui.  
<< Probabilmente ha firmato un accordo di riservatezza e ha paura. Cristina lavorava qui ma è stata comunque uccisa, probabilmente ha avuto paura di finire al suo posto >> gli fece notare Maite, nella sua mente l’immagine angelica di Alicia stava lentamente diventando sempre più nera. Alicia lo aveva sedotto con uno scopo che non era quello di fuggire per qualche minuto da un matrimonio che le stava stretto, ma per poi condurlo a morte. Ora capiva perché a volte lo guardasse con un’indicibile tristezza, le sue frasi smozzicate e i silenzi, non era timidezza ma solamente calcolo. Alicia sapeva tutto, forse sapeva anche di Cristina, ora era sicuro che sapesse, doveva almeno aver partecipato al gioco anche se non gli era sembrata così presa.

<< Arriviamo alle scale, poi scendiamo il più velocemente che possiamo fino alla scrivania della reception, usciamo dall’ufficio di Diego e fuggiamo. Non so quanto sia grande il parco ma possiamo farcela solo se restiamo insieme >> ragionò Maite, per quanto amasse ancora Alicia Julio fu costretto a darle ragione, per sadismo, calcolo o debolezza Alicia li aveva condannati entrambi a morte.  
Aprì la porta, attesero cinque minuti e poi cominciarono ad incamminarsi lentamente verso le scale. Maite si sporse per guardare meglio e gli fece cenno con la testa. Stavano per cominciare a scendere quando udirono un colpo di fucile alle loro spalle: li avevano trovati.  
Julio puntò il suo cellulare rivelando Alfredo che li stava osservando. Il marchese di Vergara aveva un fucile tra le mani che posò a terra prima di prendere il walkie talkie. << Sono vicini alle scale, sesto piano, ala dello staff !!! >> comunicò prima che si udisse una voce maschile rispondergli.  
<< Intercettali al quarto piano Javier, io li seguirò >> rispose Alfredo prima di sistemarsi in tasca il walkie talkie, nessuno dei due ebbe bisogno di dire una parola dato che entrambi cominciarono a correre per le scale.

Erano arrivati al quinto piano quando la porta si aprì rivelando Javier. Julio era pronto a proteggere Maite con il suo corpo per darle tempo di fuggire quando Javier fece segno di seguirli, non avevano alternative così obbedirono, prima che Javier facesse segno di aspettare e parlasse con qualcuno all’esterno, Alfredo a giudicare dalla voce.  
L’Alarcòn poi li portò alle scale principali e controllò due volte prima di aprire la porta di una suite e farli entrare. Una volta dentro chiuse la porta per poi lanciare le chiavi a Julio. Era una follia, sicuramente Javier stava cercando un modo per ucciderli, in due potevano affrontarlo e guadagnare tempo ma dal quinto piano le loro possibilità di salvezza eppure era l’unico che avesse cercato di aiutarli.  
<< Javier, cosa … perché? >> domandò Maite cercando una qualsiasi arma.  
<< Voi mi siete simpatici e … cazzo, qui è tutto sbagliato, ogni anno è così >> mormorò Javier prima di far cadere la pistola e prendersi la testa tra le mani.  
<< Lo sapeva, Alicia lo sapeva? >> domandò Julio temendo la risposta.  
<< Da quando ha cinque anni, ho cercato di proteggerla ma …Alfredo aveva degli agganci, Diego il denaro e si sono dovute sposare. Laura ha visto tutto come un gioco, Alfredo lo fa per suo figlio e Diego … ho sempre pensato che sia uno psicopatico >> spiegò loro Javier.

<< Ma perché lo fate? >>  
<< Per monsieur Le Bail, non avete ancora capito? >> rispose Javier fissandoli come se fossero due bambini.  
<< Ma … è una leggenda, non può essere vero >> replicò lui cercando di essere razionale.  
<< E invece si, Andrés ha esitato fino all’ultimo per i documenti di riconoscimento perché temeva capitasse anche a lui, per fortuna Belén il bambino lo ha avuto con un altro uomo e non con lui >> rivelò loro Javier.  
<< E … Cristina Olmedo? >> ora o mai più.  
<< A te cosa importa di lei? >> domandò Javier.  
<< È mia sorella. E tua sorella l’ha uccisa >> rivelò Julio. Javier alzò gli occhi al cielo e cominciò ad imprecare. << Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! Mia madre e Diego l’hanno scelta come sacrificio, voleva raccontare tutto malgrado gli accordi, e io che pensavo che Diego si fosse stancato di lei >> … quella si che era una rivelazione.  
<< Javier, sappiamo tutti che Diego è innamorato in maniera ossessiva di tua sorella, non ci credo che abbia un’amante >> puntualizzò Maite.  
<< Ma Alicia non c’era, e Diego adora il potere che mia madre gli ha concesso sull’hotel, andare a letto con le cameriere è un bonus, specie se Alicia è sola a Madrid e può controllarla >> spiegò loro Javier. << Ora, io conterò fino a cinque, voi uscite e prendete le scale, arrivate fino alla hall, entrate nell’ufficio di Diego, aprite la finestra e poi fate rumore. Tutti noi ci precipiteremo lì, chiudeteci dentro e fuggite più veloci che potete >> aggiunse prima di aprire la porta.  
Non avevano altre alternative si disse Julio, era una follia ma dovevano pur provarci.

Lui e Maité aprirono insieme la porta.

***

Belén Martìn era preoccupata.  
Se tutto fosse andato per il meglio entro la mattina suo marito avrebbe firmato i documenti, sarebbe stato riconosciuto come un Alarcòn e quindi inserito nell’asse ereditario. Finalmente avrebbe avuto tutto quello che meritava, compreso un posto per suo marito al consiglio di amministrazione, se solo dona Teresa avesse saputo che il suo defunto marito non solo voleva legittimare Andrés ma renderlo persino unico erede, e questo perché quei tre impiastri che lei gli aveva dato lo avevano deluso, persino Alicia che era sempre stata una cocca di papà. Poteva già vedere Alfredo e Diego pronti a chiedere il divorzio, in quanto al secondo aveva i suoi piani, lei non aveva detto nulla ma era il momento di ricordargli che poteva farlo, uno scoop sui giornali avrebbe rovinato tutti.  
<< Ho messo a letto Juanito, perché tu non sei a letto? >> le domandò sua suocera Angela Salinas, la pensione l’aveva resa più bisbetica e invadente aveva pensato più volte Belén.  
<< Forse dopo, domani finalmente avrete ciò che meritate >> replicò lei, sua suocera era stata un’illusa tanti anni prima ma ora finalmente sarebbero stati degli Alarcòn.  
<< Non è una famiglia perbene, e lo sai anche tu >> dichiarò sua suocera, riferendosi al “gioco” annuale della famiglia.  
<< E a noi cosa importa? Sono affari loro, il prossimo anno mi ubriacherò e che ci pensino loro >> rispose Belén, per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe partecipato.  
<< Come vuoi … pensa a tuo figlio, se sai chi è il padre >> eccome se lo sapeva pensò Belén. E sapeva anche chi erano i genitori del piccolo Alejandro, una notizia avrebbe distrutto la famiglia e …oddio!!! Suo figlio era un Alarcòn e questo … oh dios.  
Veloce si alzò e cominciò a cambiarsi, doveva impedire che Andrés firmasse le carte, per tutti loro e per Juanito, dovevano chiedere dei soldi e poi andarsene.

<< Cosa succede? >> le domandò Angela.  
<< Vado a salvare mio marito, e i miei figli >> rispose lei prima di mettersi il cappotto.  
<< Tu ne hai solo uno di figlio >> la corresse Angela.  
<< Non è vero! Io sono la madre biologica di Alejandro de Vergare e so chi è il padre …non mi porterà via anche questo. Mi ha tolto il lavoro, mi ha rovinata e ora non gli permetterò di uccidere mio marito. Se non torno aprì il cassetto del mio comodino, c’è il risultato di un test di paternità che dice chiaro e tondo che al 99% il padre di Alejandro e Juan è Diego Murquìa, se ritorno sta sicura che poterò tutta la famiglia in tribunale per truffa e rapimento di minore! >> urlò Belén prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Se avessero fallito con le nuove vittime potevano sempre rifarsi su Andrés e addio ai suoi sogni di gloria.


End file.
